Pokemon Do Dumb Commercials
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pokemon decide to do stupid commercials of all sorts to make themselves feel better.
1. Chapter 1

Arceus was watching all sorts of commercials starring himself, chuckling as he turned to face the camera as he stood on white puffy clouds high in the sky.

"Commercials... they're such a vital part of the entertainment world." Arceus explained as his eyes began to glow. "And this... is one glorified commercial for fanfiction. Or specifically, the fanfics of-"

* * *

"Hey! Those are my Trix!" The Trix Rabbit snapped angrily as he tried to get back his precious sugary bowl of Trix from the Klefki, running around in circles as they were inside a Poke Mart full of all sorts of Pokemon related merchandise.

"Silly rabbit! Tricks are for kids!" The Klefki exclaimed as she rammed herself into the Trix Rabbit, knocking him down the well that was right there for no reason.

* * *

"Vanilluxe's Vanilla!" Vanilluxe sang as she sprung around, with several different Vanilluxe floating in the background as they were at a snowy mountain. "All the vanilla you could ever ask for! It's cool and frosty!"

"I love some vanilla, please!" A young Vanillite asked as she spun around, being awarded with some vanilla pouring on her head, causing her to giggle.

* * *

"Rayquaza Rants!" Rayquaza exclaimed as he flew around his studio, holding up a cue card, "A show where I rant on all the stupidest things possible! Watch it, or else!"

"Seriously, he will rant about you not watching this." Arceus added as he was tied up to a wooden chair with brown rope tangling him up.

* * *

"Coast!" Lucario said as he was standing on a cliff overlooking a beautiful sandy coast.

"Toast!" Zoroark exclaimed as he held up a piece of toast.

The two Pokemon looked at each other, then at the toast, then at the coast, and then back to each other. With grins on their face, Lucario and Zoroark gave each other high fives as they cheered.

"Coast toast!" Lucario and Zoroark exclaimed as the coast suddenly was filled with different Lucario and Zoroark running around, playing with and eating toast.

* * *

Audino farted loudly as she sighed of relief, turning to a wounded Mega Gardevoir as she approached her, both of them being in a Pokemon Center. "here, breathe in my flatulence... it will make you feel better..."

After doing so, the injured Mega Gardevoir farted herself, feeling much better as her wounds were healed. She gasped, placing her hands on the Audino's face as she was grateful. "I feel much better! Thank you for farting for me!"

* * *

Pikachu and Piplup were both watching the various commercials play on their high definition wide screen television set inside their apartment in Castelia City, with it being close to midnight as the two mascots of Pokemon looked at each other.

"Wow. No wonder people complain about TV." Piplup stated as he pointed at their TV, "Look at all this crap on."

"At least we don't have to worry about seeing this shit on the Internet," Pikachu added as he munched on some hot buttery popcorn.

"Oh, you two don't even know..." Laughed Lucario, for he was doing the cleaning for the two mascots in the kitchen, with another commercial playing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you wanna drink?" Conkeldurr stated as he held up an energy drink. "Then get muscle juice! It makes your muscles super strong!"

"Really, mister?" A female Vanillite stated as she approached the Conkeldurr.

"Yes, it does!" Conkeldurr exclaimed as he drank up the muscle juice, his muscles covering him up completely. "Although... I might have placed... a bit too much... protein in this..." he then fainted.

* * *

"Wanna see if you can make some nice snowflakes?' Cryogonal stated as he spun around. "Well come to the ice factory, where we can make all the snowflakes you could possibly want!"

"I don't know what's good about snowflakes..." Avalugg remarked as he slowly moved by.

"Stick to the fucking script." Cryogonal remarked as he turned back to the camera, chuckling a bit nervously. "Heh heh! Sorry 'bout that, folks! Avalugg here really just wants those snowflakes!"

"Sure I do..." Avalugg remarked, being flipped on his back by an angry Cryogonal.


End file.
